Stereotypical Error
by DarkXRachel
Summary: "Opposite's do not attract." "Could've fooled me." - A start to a summer that no one expected. 3/4 2/5 1/362 86/60 & OC/OC.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **I sort of promised myself that I wouldn't start another story until I finished the ones I've already started but... This is a summer-based fic and it's nearly Summer here, so. Oh well. This story is based on my experience at Benmore (a camp near Glasgow). I know that they live in America but please humour me and pretend, for the sake of the story, that Benmore is in America, okay? Thanking you. :)_

_Stereotypical Error_

_Prologue  
_

* * *

The loud noises and general chaos surrounding the girl went unnoticed as she gently pushed her way through the crowd of first years.

"Come on, Rachel!"

Rachel McKenzie giggled at the excitement that radiated off from her best friend of two years, Kuki Sanban, as she hastily followed the girl up the aisle towards the back of the bus. It was the last week of term and the two girls' were excited about the trip they had planned to go on earlier in the year.

Rachel and Kuki were fresh out of their fourth year of high school and at 15 the two were nearly inseparable. They'd met three years ago on the first day of their first year and had been best friends since. They'd both discovered that they had loads in common and neither of them remembered anything before their thirteenth birthday, which both agreed was strange but they'd just passed it off as a coincidence.

"Give me a minute. I'm coming!"

Rachel glanced round as she reached the back of the bus and was mildly surprised that they were the first ones there out of their year. Seating herself next to Kuki, Rachel couldn't help but smirk at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Oh! I can't wait, Rachel! It's going to be loads of fun! I really can't wait to go sailing. Mr Kidd said that that was the best and-"

The American couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Kuki! Calm down, girl! We've not even left yet."

"I know but- but I can't help it! I'm so excited!" The Japanese girl squealed. "I can't wait!"

"So you've said."

The two girls' laughed and began to discuss the upcoming week like two best friends should.

* * *

"Hoagie! Move it! We're going to be late!" said a boy, roughly giving his suitcase to the bus driver.

"Dude!" Another boy ran up to him, giving the bus driver his suitcase in the process. "Ever since you've been my best mate, I've never been late. So, chill!"

"But-"

"Shut it, Nigel. Just get on the bus and stop worrying."

Nigel grinned and pulled himself up onto the bus. Hoagie laughed and, after readjusting the brown cap on his head, clambered on after the British boy. The bus was dark and noisy compared to the sun outside and Hoagie pushed past Nigel, who was blinking in the sudden dimness - refusing to take of his sunglasses - and grinned, "You snooze, you lose vampire. Come on!"

Frowning Nigel followed Hoagie through the mob of first years reluctantly, "Oh cheer up, sour puss!" said Hoagie, glancing over his shoulder. "Come on, we'll sit at the back!"

Allowing a small smile to tweak at his lips Nigel followed his American friend down the aisle a little less clumsily.

* * *

"Campbell, Iona?"

"Here!"

"Spence, Megan?"

"Here!"

"Johnston, Callum?"

"Has arrived!"

Miss Carson stood at the front of the bus taking the register. She was a young teacher, with a heart shaped face and cropped dyed red hair. Her blue eyes twinkled behind black rimmed glasses and she was popular among the students.

Mr Kidd was a plump young man with a round face and short brown hair. His smile always reached his green eyes. He was good with the students making them laugh whilst teaching them at the same time. Whilst Miss Carson was taking the register he was walking up and down the aisle counting heads.

* * *

"-And we'll be kayaking! And sailing! And rock climbing! And- And-" rambled Kuki, the girl bouncing in her seat.

"Don't forget gorge walking."

"Yeah! And gorge walking! And-"

"Kuki, calm down!" shushed Rachel. "We've not even left yet!"

"I know but-"

"Excuse me, can we sit here?" interrupted a red headed girl.

Rachel and Kuki looked up to see four people in there year and smiled, "Sure."

"Thanks." grinned a boy with sunglasses.

The back seats consisted of 5 seats in a row. Rachel was sitting on the far left at the window; Kuki was sitting next to her, happily babbling on to herself; a boy with a brown cap took the window seat to the far right and a girl with a red cap sat next to him; the boy with the sunglasses sat next to Kuki in between her and the girl with the red cap; and the red-headed female took a seat in front of the five, in a row of three.

Rachel grinned and reached round Kuki, offering her hand to the boy with the sunglasses, "I'm Rachel."

The boy smiled and took her hand, "Nigel."

Turning round in her seat the red headed girl smiled at Rachel, "Call me Fanny."

The red cap girl leaned round Nigel and grinned, "Abby."

The boy with the brown cap kneeled on his seat, placed his folded arms on Abby's head and grinned when she protested, "I'm Hoagie."

Rachel smiled at all of them and motioned towards Kuki, "This is Kuki, but don't worry about her. 'Cause we'll all be halfway there before she calms down enough to remember any of your names!"

"Hey! That's so not true!"

Laughter arose from the small group.

* * *

Most of the students were seated and awaiting departure, just a few still roaming the aisle getting last minute things. Mr Kidd walked to the front of the bus where Miss Carson was frowning at the closed door.

"Two people aren't her-" he began.

"Beetles and Drilovsky."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "Okay."

* * *

"Wally! We're already late enough!" cried a guy with an orange baseball cap, who was storming towards a blonde boy, who was giving the bus driver his suitcase. "Move your ass!"

"Nope!" the other boy was grinning a childish grin as he turned round.

The boy with the baseball cap ground his teeth, "Beetles."

Wally's smile grew wider, "Drilovsky."

The boy paused glaring at the blonde, then erupted into laughter, "Your hopeless you are!"

"Ah know."

"Well… here we go." Wally groaned and the orange capped boy patted his should sympathetically, "Seven days and counting, mate. Seven days and counting…"

"Seven days too cruddy long!"

"Ready to face Miss Carson? She has it out for you, she does."

Wally shook his head, "Patton, ah don't give a crud."

Patton grinned twisting his orange cap backwards on his head before getting on the bus, "Your head, not mine!"

* * *

Fanny, Rachel, Kuki and Nigel were chatting happily, as Abby snuggled up to her boyfriend Hoagie. Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Pennywhistle Gillian Jr. had been dating since the start of their second year and the two were inseparable. Nigel often joked he was waiting for the wedding invitation.

"WALLABEE BEETLES!"

The bus fell silent except for a muffled laughter coming from a raven-haired boy who shakily made his way towards the back of the bus. The six fourth years glanced down towards the front of the bus as the boy with raven hair collapsed into a seat beside Fanny, still silently laughing. The six looked at him quizzically before turning their attention back to the front as a voice spoke.

"Yes?" a blonde boy replied idly, who was further down the bus.

Miss Carson stormed over and towered over the boy, "What, may I ask, gives you the right to push younger students around?"

Wally shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets, "Ah wasn't pushing them around."

"Oh no?" she replied stonily.

"No, miss. Ah was politely knocking them to the side."

The raven-haired boy finally sat upright, ramming his orange baseball cap eagerly on his head before turning his head towards the commotion.

"Haha Beetles. Real mature. You better watch it on this trip or I'll give you a month of detention when we get back. Clear?"

Wally smirked, "Crystal."

Miss Carson glared at the boy before sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Sit down, Wally."

The blonde boy, not needing to be told twice, swiftly turned round and walked towards the back of the bus smirking.

Miss Carson sighed before raising her voice, "Right everyone, buckle up! Let's go!"A cheer erupted from more than half the bus.

Finally.

* * *

Rachel, Kuki, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby and Fanny stared as the blonde boy stormed his way up the rest of the aisle, muttering profanities under his breath. The boy with the orange cap stood up and blocked the boy's path, mutely. The blonde looked up and they both stared at each other before erupting into laughter.

"Did you see her face!"

"She was screaming at me. Kind of hard to miss, mate!"

Fanny stared at the two boys next to her, before reaching up and tapping the boy with the orange cap on the shoulder. The boy turned, "Yeah?"

"Who are you?"

"Patton." The boy sat himself next to Fanny and grinned. "Patton Drilovsky."

He jerked his thumb towards the blonde standing next to him. "I think you know who this is. Kind of hard to miss after dear _Dianna_ yelled his name across the state."

"Dianna?" asked Abby.

"Miss Carson." answered Hoagie.

The blonde grinned and turned to face the teens sitting in the back row, "Hey. I'm…" Wally's tone turned quiet and hesitant as he noticed the Japanese girl. "…Wally."

Kuki looked up at Wally for the first time when his voice faltered and her eyes widened in the same fashion as the blonde before her. The orange and green pair stared at each other, questioning an unspoken familiarity that the two seemed to recognize, while the others looked on in puzzled silence.

"Umm… mate?" started Patton.

"Huh?" Wally snapped out of it, his face slightly more colourful than it had been.

Fanny, Patton, Nigel and Hoagie sat staring at the boy while Rachel and Abby noticed Kuki suddenly found her feet interesting, a red taint on her face. Slowly, out of the corner of her eye, Fanny saw a diabolical grin grow on Patton's face and couldn't help but smirk herself. She had a feeling her and the boy with the orange cap would get on great.

"Whoa!"

Just as Patton opened his mouth, Wally fell forward as a small boy roughly pushed him. The blonde had stopped himself from face-planting the floor by grabbing onto the back of the seat in front of Abby. Steadying himself he turned, temper flaring, and stared down at a small black-haired first year.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The first year looked up warily, "Sorry, dude. It was _her_."

Confusion replaced Wally's anger, "What the cru-?"

"BEETLES!"

Wally groaned, knowing the screeching voice that was specifically for him.

Patton grinned at his best friends' misfortune as Miss Carson practically dragged Wally down to the front of the bus and turned to the red-head next to him, "So… you're Fanny, right?"

This was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

Half an hour later the bus was ready to leave. Fanny and Patton were happily discussing the latest football game their school won; Rachel was happily prodding Kuki's arm attempting to wield information out of her about what went on between the orange hooded boy and her best friend; Kuki was ignoring her; Nigel was content, reading a book called '_The Wind Singer_'; Abby and Hoagie were laughing and talking about the week to come and Wally was sulking, arms crossed, hood up and headphones in his ears, sitting next to Miss Carson at the front of the bus.

The engine roared to life and a cheer sounded as the students burst into laughter and chatter among themselves and the school bus began its journey to the small camp north of Cleveland.

Benmore.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, I know Benmore is in Scotland but I didn't want to make up a camp in America. So, please, humour me and pretend it's in America, okay? Thanks. So just saying I don't actually own Benmore. It is an actual place. This story is just based on my experience at that camp. Reviews, please? Don't you want to know what happens next?_ :)

**_Dark_**_XRachel_


	2. Pit Stop

_**A/N:** Hehe. Round two! Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep them coming! :) _

_Stereotypical Error_

_Pit stop  
_

* * *

"Right everyone, listen up." Miss Carson stood at the front of the bus, hands on hips. "We're stopping for half an hour _only_, got it?" She glared to emphasise her point, then smirked. "So be back on this bus by one o'clock."

Mr Kidd stood up as the red head departed the bus and turned to face the students, arms wide. He grinned and voiced a phrase, before following her. "Go nuts."

* * *

"Dude!" Hoagie cried, hands above his head in mock surrender. "This bus trip is taking _forever_!"

Abby smiled as Hoagie caught her hand in his. "And it's gotten to the point of way past boring. Abby's fed up of that stupid coach."

"You're telling me." Fanny shook her red bangs out of her eyes. "It's far too cramped and crowded."

Nigel smirked at the red-head. "Says the girl who was getting _cosy_ with the bad boy."

Hoagie and Abby chuckled discreetly as the girl's cheeks turned pink. She glared at the pale-skinned boy. "I was _not_ getting cosy with Patton Drilovsky! We were talking about football, thank you very much and anyway, _you_ can't talk! I seen the way you were _ogling_ that Rachel girl!"

Hoagie and Abby's chuckle's became less discreet at the British boy's face went red. "I was _not_ ogling her."

"Could've fooled me."

Hoagie and Abby's laughter danced around the arguing pair as they watched Nigel lose the argument. As far as they'd seen, Fanny had always won every argument she was drawn into.

"Kuki! Calm down!" The foursome turned to see the petit Japanese girl bounce up and down rapidly and the blonde girl attempting to hush her, a little distance away. "We just need to ask someone where they are."

"Okay, Rachel but _hurry_! I'm going to end up wetting myself, if you don't."

Fanny watched as Kuki began to hop from one foot to the other, as her friend looked around helplessly, and smirked deviously, eyes turning towards the British boy next to her. "Hey Nigel." The boy looked at her quizzically. Her grin grew diabolical as she pushed him forward. "Go play hero."

Abby watched the boy stumble forward and grinned. "Oh, Fanny. Your evil."

Her boyfriend laughed. "Who'd have thought it'd be _you_ to play matchmaker."

"What can I say, Hoagie?" The red-head pulled a dramatic pose and let out a melodramatic sigh, as the couple laughed. "I have many hidden talents."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Sure… Now, who's up for getting some munchies before going back on that god forsaken bus?"

"Me! Oh, me! Me, me, _me_! Pick me!" Hoagie waved his hand frantically as Abby hit him, half-heartedly, with her hat.

The trio laughed and headed towards the shops.

* * *

Kuki's personality was usually bouncy and upbeat but even to her, this was a bit too literal.

"_Rachel_!"

The blonde watched helplessly as the pale girl bounced around her. "I don't know where the toilet's are, Kuki! Your going to have to pee behind that bush or something."

Kuki's shriek went up a few notches in decibels. "I am _not_ doing that!"

"Umm… need help?"

Rachel turned to see the boy Kuki had sat next to on the bus and smiled gratefully. "Yeah. Any idea where the toilet's are?"

Kuki bounced in front of the boy. "_Please_, tell me you know! Please, please, _please_!"

Nigel took a step back and chuckled nervously, "Eh…they're over there."

"Thank you!" The green clad girl shot off in the direction he was pointing in.

Rachel shook her head, blonde lock falling around her face, and laughed. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." Nigel smiled at the blonde. "Umm… you don't happen to want to…"

Rachel grinned. "We've only got 10 minutes until we're meant to be back at the bus. Walk me?"

The boy looked up and grinned, watching both their cheeks turn pink. "Any time."

"Good answer."

The pair chuckled and began to head towards the bus, chatting casually.

* * *

"Wally! We've only got 5 minutes until we're meant to be back on the bus."

"Ah know, but ah need to go."

"Do you really want Miss Carson nagging you any more than she already is?"

"Not particularly."

"Exactly. Now-"

"_Now_ you go chat up that red-head you were so interested in. Ah'm off to pee."

The tall blonde turned and stalked off before his orange hat-ed companion could protest. He grinned as, out of the corner of his eye, he seen Patton saunter over to the red-head, who was making her way towards the bus. He laughed quietly to himself.

Idiot.

* * *

Abby leaned against Hoagie happily and giggled as Nigel walked up the aisle of the bus, chattering to, as her red-headed friend had put it, 'that Rachel girl'.

Nigel smirked as he walk past Fanny who was half-heartedly arguing with the orange hat wearing Patton.

Rachel paused and looked around the group of teenagers, noticing the empty seat. "Where's Kuki?"

Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Patton and Fanny all turned towards her and the empty seat.

"That…" began Hoagie, his eyebrows furrowing. "Is a very good question…"

* * *

"Diana. Your going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

"Very funny, Gordon." Miss Carson smiled at the green-eyed man next to her.

Mr Kidd smiled back. "Who's late this time then?"

"Beetles-"

Gordon chuckled. "Expected."

"- and Sanban."

"Kuki?" The shock was evident in his tone and Diana giggled.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." Gordon shrugged. "Who'd have thought."

* * *

Kuki walked out of the building onto the pavement and glanced around, pouting. She was lost. The girl pushed black bangs out of her eyes and scanned the car park attempting to locate the bus she was travelling on. Where was Rachel when she needed her?

"Hey, toots."

Kuki turned cautiously, noting that a small group of older boys were heading in her direction.

One lad stepped forward, a twisted smile on his face, "You lost?"

Kuki's throat suddenly went dry.

* * *

Wally rubbed his eyes gingerly as he exited the building that occupied the instrument he had just went to relieve himself from. He was tired. Tired of the stupid bus and the stupid rules and the stupid teachers and this stupid trip and he had only been away from home for…

He checked his watch and let out a irritated sigh.

2 hours, 19 minutes and 37 seconds.

The blonde kicked the dirt up from the ground roughly and groaned, realizing he was nearly 5 minutes late. He really didn't need any more trouble from anyone, yet trouble seemed obsessed with him.

The orange-clad boy stopped at the edge of the car park and stood, hands in jean pockets. "Now where the crud is this bus?" Green eyes scanned the car park impassively. "Ah'm sure it was- Whoa!"

The boy blinked as he stumbled backwards in attempt to regain his balance, catching the green blur that had ran into him, in his arms. Looking down his green eyes met lilac-blue eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in recognition.

"Y-your that sheila that was at the back of the bus."

Kuki smiled meekly, a faint blush on her cheeks, from the crook of his arms. "Yeah." The girl let some of her black hair slide across her face. "Sorry for running into you but thanks."

Wally helped her stand up on her own two feet. "No problem, uh-"

The green-clad girl smiled brightly. "Kuki."

He let his arms fall back to his sides and grinned. "Kuki. Well, ah'm Wally."

"Hi, Wally."

Kuki giggled and he felt himself laugh. "Anyway, why were you running like that?"

Her expression became wary. "Uh, well…"

"Hey, you!" Both teens turned to see a gang of boys advancing on them, eyeing Kuki. "Why are you running from us, girly? We only want to talk."

Kuki whimpered, eyes wide and swiftly ran behind Wally. "Help."

Wally felt himself take a protective stance in front of the girl, almost _automatically_, fists clenched at his sides, as the boys stopped in front of him. He now knew what Kuki had been smart enough to run from. "What the _crud_ do you want?"

The leader of the small gang stopped, a lanky brown haired boy, cautious of the blonde boy in front of him. "We just want to talk to our little friend ove-"

"She's not going anywhere with _you_."

The lanky boy flinched at the hostility in the Australian's voice, but recovered quickly. "Look we just-"

"_No_." Wally took a step forward threateningly. "Get the crud out of here and leave her alone."

A smaller boy from behind the lanky leader, stepped forward and placed a hand on the lanky boy's shoulder. "Come on, Ross. Just leave the kid and his girlfriend be."

Wally felt himself blush at the smaller boy's comment and took another step forward. "Well? What are you still doing here? Get lost!"

He felt himself grin inwardly as he watched the gang leave muttering between themselves. He relaxed and turned around, looking at the green-clad girl concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kuki smiled and jumped in the air happily and threw her arms around the blonde's neck, hugging him happily. "Wally! You saved me!"

The boy's eyes widened and he quickly removed himself from the hug, blushing. He turned away folding his arms across his chest and muttered, gruffly. "Whatever."

Kuki cocked her head to one side and looked at the retreating gang, before turning to the boy uncertainly. "Wally?"

The orange-clad boy turned and looked at the green-clad girl, impatiently. "Yeah?"

"Did _that_ seem _really_ familiar or is it just me?"

Shock filtered across the boy's face. "Uh…"

"You too, huh?" The girl nodded to herself and began walking into the car park. "Come on, the bus is over there."

Wally stared at the girl for a few seconds, before shaking his head and following her, unaware of the slight smile upon his face.

* * *

It was 10 minutes past one o'clock. The majority of the students that occupied the bus were beginning to get reckless, unaware of why they hadn't began to continue there journey to their destination.

"This isn't funny. Where is Kuki?"

"Woah. Rachel calm down. Abby's sure that she's fine. Probably just lost."

Rachel smiled softly. "Sounds like Kuki anyway."

"Don't worry Rachel." Hoagie grabbed the blonde's shoulder and sat her down. "It's not like we'll leave without her."

"Yeah." Fanny smiled at the blonde.

Nigel nodded to Patton who was walking back up the aisle of the bus. "Where have you been?"

"To look for Wally." Patton shrugged and sat down. "The idiot isn't on the bus yet and Diana's fuming." He laughed. "He's dead."

Rachel smirked deviously. "Wally's missing too?"

* * *

The Japanese glanced at the Australian, shyly. "Hey, Wally." The blonde looked towards her curiously. "Thanks for-"

"It was nothing." The boy looked away from her as they both walked forward, towards the steps of bus. "It's not you fault you're a pretty little sheila."

The green clad girl stopped in front of the steps. "You think I'm pre-"

The orange clad boy grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up the steps of the bus. "Get on the cruddy bus."

* * *

"Where are they?" Diana Carson was easily irritated.

"Diana. It's only been ten minutes."

"Not the point, Gordon."

"Well we can rule out a kidnapping and a mass murder." Gordon Kidd was happily munching on a banana.

Diana looked at him flatly. "What?"

"Well." Gordon took a bite of his banana. "If there had been a kidnapping, we would have had a ransom note by now." Another bite. "And if there had been a mass murder, we would all be dead."

The false red head allowed a small smirk to show. "You're an idiot."

Gordon grinned and chucked his banana peel into the plastic rubbish bag. "You love it."

"But seriously, where are they? They can't be-"

"Don't say it."

"But they could!"

"That would be a stereotypical clash of the greatest proportions and you know it. Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles have never spoken one word to each other throughout their high school years… so far, anyway. Plus, their personalities are completely different!"

"Yeah, I know but-"

"It would be a stereotypical error if they happened to be dating, Diana."

"…Do me a favour?" Gordon looked at Diana questionably. "Don't ever try to act serious and professional again. That's my job."

Gordon laughed.

"Get on the cruddy bus."

Gordon and Diana looked to the entrance of the bus, recognising one of the culprits voice.

"Jeez. Fine." A green-clad girl huffily pulled herself onto the bus. "No need to be so pushy."

Followed by the orange-clad boy pulling himself up after her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"You are so crude!" Kuki stormed off up the aisle of the bus, leaving a smirking Wally in her wake.

Miss Carson watched the girl stalk up the aisle muttering to herself before turning to glare at the boy. "Where have you been?"

Wally looked her dead in the eye, easily. "Around." He sat down in his seat at the front, hastily. "Are we leaving yet?"

Diana looked from the orange-clad boy to Gordon, who shrugged and sat down in his seat. She shook her head slightly and nodded to the bus-driver and smiled slightly as the purr of the engine came to life.

* * *

_**A/N:** And there's chapter 2! :) It was slightly rushed, so I apologize, but I hope you like. Reviews are appreciated! :D_

_**Dark**XRachel  
_


	3. Nice To Meet You, Taylor

"Land!" Hoagie collapsed upon the ground, face skywards, dropping the blue bag next to him. "I love land. It's so land like."

Fanny rolled her eyes, turning her gaze towards the mass volume of teenagers who were pouring out of the bus due to the arrival of their destination, scrambling to snatch their suitcases at the back of the bus in the reckless crowd.

"Oh get up you great lump." Abby kicked the boy gently in the ribs, adjusting a blue rucksack upon her shoulder, emitting a squeak.

"Dude," Patton hauled his suitcase to the rest of the small gang. "did you just squeal?"

"No." The boy stop up clumsily, brushing grass of the front of his combats, kicking his light blue bag to the side. "I squeaked. Get your information correct."

Patton leaned against the side of his bag, smirking. "Whatever."

"Oof!" Kuki collapsed upon a massive bubblegum pink bag, bangs across her face. She looked up at Rachel and Nigel who had accompanied her with her suitcase over to the group of three. "How much did I pack?"

The blonde laughed, setting the orange material on the grass and helping the girl up. "Too much."

Nigel scanned the teenagers noting a missing body, "Where's Wally?"

"Next to the pineapple tree hiding behind the pink elephant eating an ice cream." Hoagie stated with a nod of his head.

"What the hell are you on about?" Patton stared bewildered.

"Oh, your not talking about the book?"

Abby laughed and ruffled the boy's hair fondly. "Not the book baby, the person."

"Oh…"

Kuki giggled softly, pointing. "There he is! Hey Wall- Oof!"

In mid spin and her natural clumsiness, the oriental girl had ran into a tall blonde with exaggerated, controlled curls knocking her backwards sharply. A smaller brunette with long, poker straight hair that covered her eyes caught the blonde.

Kuki recovered from her disorientation and looked towards the girl who she had ran into. "Oh! I'm so sorry-"

"You better be!" The blonde eye's narrowed as she glared at the girl spitefully. "Watch where you're putting your clunky feet in the future ok? You might cause some damage with that mass!"

The blonde stormed off into the building, little brunette in tow.

"M-mass?" Kuki felt the words cut deep. Her lower lip began to tremble softly as she stared at the ground.

"Urgh!" Abby dropped her bag to the ground, aggressively. "I hate that girl! Always think she's it, you know? Ha!" Hazel eyes turned towards the petite girl, turning from hostile to gentle. "You take no notice of that Taylor, alright?"

Kuki sniffed in response.

Abby took a step forward, her hand outstretched. "Girl..."

Kuki felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up startled to find Wally, bag swung across his back, an awkward yet comforting smile on his face. "Your not fat or anything Kooks. Far from it…"

The Japanese let a happy smile grace her features as the boy removed his hand and began walking towards the building hastily.

"You know…" Kuki spun round, notifying the presence of the small group of teenagers, to see Rachel, hands on hips, smirk across her face. "I think that boy likes you…"

"Rachel!" The girl huffed and heading towards the entrance of the building, hiding a blush.

"You know what, Rach?" Patton looked up grinning mischievously. "I believe you are very, very correct."

* * *

The camp was rather small, old place yet the walls were littered with colourful memories and photographs that, though no one admitted it, excited the teenagers about the week to come. Everyone had unpacked, been settled into their rooms and shown the dining hall where they were all currently gathered in anticipation of what the teenagers were dreading.

Teams.

Miss Carson stood in front of the crowd glaring softly, pieces of paper in her hands. Mr Kidd stood smiling cheerfully next to her, apparently oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Right." The red head cleared her throat and the room went silent instantly. "Time to pick your teams. When I say your name, come up here and your group leader shall lead you away for discussions and the task you shall be doing tomorrow. So… let's begin. Mr Bluebell's team… Samantha Naylor…"

* * *

Abigail sat next to Hoagie, talking in hushed tones. "Do you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "The familiar feeling? Abby thinks she's met everyone we we're talking to today on the bus before!"

Hoagie turned his yellow optics towards her hazel eyes. "Like when you first met me?"

"Exactly… except I had feelings for you, not feelings of friendship."

The boy grinned cheekily. "I should hope so."

"Oh shush!" Abby pushed the boy playfully, yet again, rolling her eyes beneath her cap. "Dork."

The boy leaned closer and whispered in her ear, giving Abby that little thrill of adrenaline. "Your dork, Abigail. For always and always…"

"Forever and ever, babes." Abby snuck a small peck on his cheek.

"Hoagie Gillian!"

The boy shot up, alert on two feet. "I didn't do it!"

Sniggers echoed off the wooden walls.

Miss Carson smirked, "Please pay attention next time, Mr Gillian. You are in Mr Kidd's group. Also take your girlfriend, as Abigail is also in that group. I wouldn't want to split up you and your love."

Laughter arose round the hall as the boy held out his hand for the girl to take.

* * *

Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, a girl with shoulder length, curly brown hair and a boy with short brown hair matched with a big grin who had introduced himself as Callum and the girl as Megan, stood before Mr Kidd.

Mr Kidd grinned widely, taking a bite out of his new banana. "Welcome to team Daffodil!"

"Crud!"


	4. Off For A Swim

Mr Kidd loved bananas, it was a known fact of life. He turned to Hoagie and grinned. "Personally, I think we should have been called 'Team Bananas'!"

Somewhere in the back of the group, Wally palmed his forehead.

Team Daffodil were slowly trudging up the muddy hill towards the so called "trickle" lake.

Hoagie smiled a bemused smile whilst looking at his mentor. He always admired Mr Kidd, for his love of Chemistry, his knowledge of fighter pilots, aircrafts and his wacky obsession with the fruit known as the banana.

"Dude!" Wally complained, rather loudly, behind the auburn haired boy and the banana obsessed teacher. "Why do I have to get wet? Seriously! I could just go in a shower to achieve that! Or a bath! At least it would be warm and not cruddy freezing!"

Wally hated water with a passion. Despised it. Loathed it. _Abhored_ it. This much was obvious. The small Japanese smirked at the blonde, uttering the traitorous word. "Baby."

Wally turned pink. Mr Kidd grinned. "It's hardly any water, Wally! Honestly, it's just a little bit."

"Hence, trickle - Duh!" Wally promptly attempted to shove Callum. When Wally missed, Megan happily obliged to ensure Callum got his commuppance.

"HEY! Your meant to be on my side!" Callum growled, nursing his sore arm.

Megan grinned. "Karma."

Just as Callum was about to retort, the group's attention was diverted as they had arrived at the top of the mucky hill.

"Welcome" began Mr Kidd with a sweep of his arm. "to trickle lake!"

Wally stared eyes wide, body stiff. Trickle lake was far from being anything remotely related to a trickle of water.

* * *

Wally hated life.

Life has got him into this situation, surrounded by water in the middle of a very_ big_ and very_ deep_ lake. Life knew how much he hated water, his fear not controlled by the safety of the lifejacket he'd tied securely around himself. No, life was laughing at him. Knowing life, he'd probably fall into the water and his lifejacket would spontaneously combust, resulting in him drowning.

Wally hated life.

Yet again, life had brought him many wonderful things. Joey was one, though at first he didn't appear to be. The blonde smiled softly, remembering why he had bothered to learn to swim in the first place. Joey had been wanting to learn to swim but let the fear of failing prevent him. Though Wally hated the water, he showed his brother, and himself, that fear could be overcome. Life had brought him many things, including the oriental girl that had gently coaxed him onto the boat in the first place.

But, that wasn't the reason Wally hated life.

Wally had, unfortunately, out of the group been paired with two girls from another team that was also sailing on the lake. The same two girls that they had met earlier. The blonde flicked her exaggerated curls in a flirtatious manner, whilst the girl with poker straight hair just grinned mischievously. Wally resisted the temptation to empty his stomach's contents over the boat's edge.

Taylor and Annette giggled and fluttered their eyes at the boy.

Wally hated life.

* * *

Kuki laughed, her arms spread out to her sides, her hair flowing in the direction of the wind. "This is great!"

Hoagie smiled and Fanny shook her head to conceal her laughter. Was this girl always this giddy?

Hoagie adjusted the sails of the boat and stood up triumphantly. "There."

"Good job, Captain Gilligan."

"Thank you, First mate Fulbright." Hoagie gave a quick nod of his head and grinned. "How's the sea looking, Second mate Sanban?"

Kuki's grin couldn't get wider as she pointed. "Boat off the port side, Captain!"

The trio looked at the boat that lazed a couple of meters away to the port side of their boat. On it sat two girls, bored and complaining, and Wally, who rushed around attempting to enjoy the sailing and successfully ignore the two females behind him.

"Poor bloke." The red head shook her head in sympathy. "I'd hate to be stuck with them."

Hoagie smiled, his eyes briefly turning towards Fanny before looking back towards Wally. "You're telling me. I'd rather- WALLY, WATCH OUT!"

The trio's eyes widened as the beam of the boat swung towards the unsuspecting Australian, knocking him clean off the boat and into the water.

"Is he ok? Can you see him? He was saying he can't swim well and-" Kuki fretted.

Hoagie watched a blonde mop surface. "I CRUDDY HATE WATER!"

Hoagie smiled, bemused. "He's ok, Kuki."

A giggle caused the pair to look towards the red head, who merely pointed. "Look. The terrible twosome are being shepherded by our favourite banana lover."

Sure enough, Mr Kidd waved cheerfully as he speed past on an orange life boat to rescue the girls still stranded on the boat who were shrieking hysterically, having lost their own 'captain'.

"Here! Little help?"

Hoagie, Kuki and Fanny shared a look of confusion before peering over the edge of the boat. Wally grinned up at them, having swam over to their boat, pushing his wet bangs to the side.

Kuki grinned, eyes glinting. "Or what?"

Hoagie recognised the spark of mischief in the boy's eyes and slowly stood straight, out of the boy's reach, pulling Fanny up with him. Fanny grinned, predicting the outcome of Kuki's bait, as she seen Kuki lean slightly more over the edge. Wally shrugged casually before looking up at her.

"Or this."

Kuki shrieked as Wally leapt up and grabbed her, pulling her downwards into the water.

She surfaced, all signs of happiness gone, absolutely livid. "WALLY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow in sarcasm. "Really?"

Hoagie watched as Kuki lunged herself at the boy, who always seemed to slip out of her reach at last second. He dunked her head under the water with a small push of his hand, grinning as the girl shrieked some more, before laughing and allowing the process to repeat over again. The more the pair continued to chase each other within the water, the more apparent Hoagie's smirk became. Fanny leaned over and and whispered in Hoagie's ear, stating the obvious.

"Major flirting by the way."

Hoagie guffawed.

* * *

Abby stood in the middle of the dorm room, soaked hair plastered to the skin on her back, eyes flashing dangerously, hands holding an unplugged hairdryer. "Where the heck is the god damn plug!"

Rachel smiled, bemused, her damp hair starting to curl and frame her face. Fanny grinned, her hair in its natural, big and curly state, emphasising the red of her hair, making it look like her head had caught fire. "Why not let your hair curl, Abs? You can join me and Rachel!"

Abby groaned. "My hair goes frizzy, not curly!"

Rachel laughed. "Why don't you pull it back into that plait you used to wear?"

Abby pursued her lips together, lowering the hairdryer from her hands. "I- Uh... Good call."

Suddenly Kuki burst through the door giggling. "Rachel! Look what I found!"

Fanny, Abby and Rachel's heads turned towards Kuki: Fanny's expression surprised; Abby's expression curious and Rachel's expression, again, bemused.

Kuki's eyes lit up with the giddy excitement that came naturally to the girl. "Look! Look!"

In the oriental girl's hands lay a small, old toy, just bigger than the size of Kuki's palm. It was a monkey, it's fur a faded and worn orange. It had an even smaller yet colourful rainbow attached to its head.

"It's a rainbow monkey!"

Rachel gasped. "Oh G- You used to have millions of them!"

"I know!" Kuki laughed, her grin stretching across her face.

Abby raised an eyebrow, still curious. "That doll seems familiar."

A sense of unease flooded Abby. Something was not right here, she felt like she knew these people but her mind refused to tell her how. It was almost like a blank barrier blocking her thoughts and memories of the past when she attempted to scan her life history. Abby couldn't put her finger on it. The first time she seen Hoagie, she felt a rush of affection and attraction that frightened her. She was not one to believe in love-at-first-sight and yet she had fallen for the quirky nerd the moment she laid eyes on him. The corner of her lips turned upwards for a split second - as much as the moment confused her, she never regreted it, storming up to him and _telling_ him he was going to be her lab partner all those years ago. As much as Abby was glad it had happened - _where did those feelings come from_?

Fanny's voice knocked Abby out of her thoughts. "What? Is it yours or something?"

Abby's smirk at Fanny's comment was fleeting. "No. I never had a rainbow monkey when I was younger. It just feels like I've seen it before."

Kuki twirled happily. "I'm keeping it! I loved these wee things!"

"But it's dirty?"

Kuki smiled at Rachel innocently. "So?"

Fanny chuckled to herself and headed towards the door of the dorm. "I'll leave you ladies be. See you in the games room later, yeah?"

The chorus of "Count on it!"; "Yeah, baby." and "Of course, silly!" made Fanny think that she'd see them soon enough.

* * *

Some time later, the newly found group were dotted about the small building's game room. Fanny, Patton, Wally and Nigel were currently arguing whether or not Nigel had putted the black ball into the net of the snooker table or if Wally's hand had accidently 'knocked' it into the hole whilst Nigel was taking his turn. Kuki, Hoagie and Rachel were sitting on a small sofa, the latter of the three laughing at the scene that they were witnessing. Megan and Callum were sitting on the floor playing Jenga to the side of the snooker table, pausing their game briefly to watch the show.

Abby sat in the corner, magazine clutched in front of her face warning others not to disturb her. She couldn't shake the feeling, that peculiar feeling, that she _knew_ these people.

She watched Kuki, curled up in the other corner, smile at the worn old toy she had found earlier.

* * *

_A small girl in a far too big green jumper sat giggling happily to herself, on wooden floorboards. Her hands, hidden under her sleeves, clutched a tiny orange monkey with a rainbow sticking out the top of its head._

_The girl was singing, her face hidden behind a long curtain of black hair._

"_Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys, oh so very round and super chunky.."_

_Abby turned and found that everything she looked at looked smaller than it should be._

"_Numbuh Five!" Abby found herself turning to look into the eyes of a ten year old Kuki Sanban, who was gesturing at her orange toy. "Wanna' play with me?"_

* * *

"Abby!"

"Wha-?" The girl blinked, eyes struggling to refocus on reality, unaware of a certain Australian looking at her with wide, knowing eyes.

"Come on!" Hoagie tugged at her arm impatiently. "Dinner's ready and I'm starved!"

The over-eager boy pulled her away from the corner, as she stared shrewdly at Kuki skipping to the hall.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Later that night Wally left dinner early, complaining about a stomach ache and how the carrots Kuki forced him to eat were poisoning him.

Hastily, the blonde boy made his way upstairs, dodging loitering teenagers and various staff until he was in the safety of his own dorm. Wally turned, eyes darting around the room confirming it was empty before he opened a small white device, which crackled to life.

"Four?" A younger, more feminine voice spoke through the speaker. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Listen, Eighty-Three, its working. I think Five's beginning to remember…"

* * *

**A/N: **_Hehehehehehehehehehe.. ;)_


End file.
